


Aura Sight

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindness, M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Due to an accident Ash has become blind. Using Aura he is able to go on his Pokémon journey and Oak pulled him strings to help get him a Pokémon that can help him see and use his aura.
Relationships: Kenji | Tracey Sketchit/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Aura Sight

Due to an accident Ash has become blind. Using Aura he is able to go on his Pokémon journey and Oak pulled him strings to help get him a Pokémon that can help him see and use his aura.

Chap 1 The Accident

“Come on don’t be such a baby Ashy-boy.” Gary led Ash into his grandfather’s ranch area. Here all the Pokémon ran free for Oak to study. It was late at night and a lot of the Pokémon were asleep.

“But Gary won’t we get in trouble.” Ash followed him into the ranch area.

“Such a scaredy cat, if you are too scared you can just go back home.” He walked towards a certain area.

“I’m not scared.” The two made their way towards a bunch of Rapidash, they were asleep. “What are we doing Gary?”

“Dummy we are gonna ride the Rapidash of course. I do it all the time.”

“But this is dangerous they are fire Pokémon.”

“Ha I knew you were scared. Then go on home you baby.” Ash pouted.

“I’m not a baby.”

“Then climb on.” He helped Ash on the horse like Pokémon. Ash had to admit he was nervous, he was on the back of a fire Pokémon. “See nothing to be scared of.”

“I’m getting down.” He slid off the Pokémon. “It’s dangerous to ride fire Pokémon and it’s late.”

“Ha I’ll show you how it’s done.” Gary got on the Rapidash. “Hiyahh!” he kicked the fire type and the Pokémon woke with a start. It jumped up quickly and caused Gary to lose balance. “Whoa!”

“GARY!” Ash ran to help him, but since the Rapidash thought it was being attacked it let loose a Fire Spin. Ash’s scream pierced through the night and woke up the whole town.

Oak and Delia raced to the scene and the good professor was able to calm the fire type down and get his grandson down. Gary was scared yes but Ash’s screams drew his gaze. He watched his mother pick him up before he was taken away to the hospital.

Gary felt so bad, it was all his fault. Ash didn’t return home for days, and Gary really wanted to see him to see if he was okay and too apologize. The day finally came when Ash returned the boy had bandages over my eyes. “Hey Ash, you doing ok?” he had snuck into Ash’s room to see how he was doing.

“Gary?” he looked around the room.

“I’m right here dummy, just remove those bandages and you can see me.”

“It won’t help.” He looked down at his hands. “The Fire Spin, it damaged my eyes…Gary…I’m blind…I’ll never be able to see again.” Gary froze and took a step back. “Gary?”

Ash couldn’t see but Gary was crying. He ran away, he couldn’t face Ash anymore. ‘It’s my fault it’s my fault!’

“Gary!” Ash called out to his now empty room.

“Sweety is something wrong?” his mom opened the door to check on him.

“No I’m alright Mom.”

-x-

Gary went home. “Grandpa is it true is Ash blind?”

Oak sighed. “I’m afraid so, the damage to his face wasn’t as bad but the heat damaged his eyes he will never be able to see. I’m also afraid he won’t be able to be a Pokémon trainer.”

“But that’s his dream, come on Grandpa there must be something. Anything.” He cried.

“Gary?” he held his grandson.

“It’s all my fault. I need to do something.”

“It’s alright, I’ll make some calls. While there may be nothing that can be done here in Kanto. I think there may be a Pokémon that can help Ash.” The next day Oak contacted Professor Rowan, and told him of the current situation.

“If that’s the case what the boy needs is to learn how to use aura. I’ll send you a Riolu if he can learn aura that Pokémon is his to keep. It will make a suitable partner for him.”

“Thank you Rowan.” The call ended and in seconds a PokéBall similar to a starting trainer’s ball appeared at the lab. Oak took the ball to Ash. “Listen Ash this Pokémon is called Riolu.”

“Riolu?” he was handed the PokéBall.

“Yes this Pokémon can use a mysterious power called aura. It’s possible for humans to have this power to. If you do you may be able to carry on and become a Pokémon trainer.”

“Thank you, Professor. Come on out Riolu.” The fighting type Pokémon appeared. “Riolu?” Riolu looked at him and knew right away what was wrong. He put his paw on Ash’s hand and their aura began to glow. For a brief moment Ash could see through his aura and he was able to see Riolu.

The boy smiled and laughed. Sadly the aura faded and Ash’s world returned to darkness. Still said the boy kept smiling. “Thank you Riolu.” He hugged the Pokémon who returned it in kind. “And thank you Professor.”

“Don’t just thank me. Gary really wanted to help, he begged and pleaded with me to find a way.”

“I see, where is Gary?”

“He…He can’t face you he’s still feeling guilty about what he did.”

“I don’t blame him, it was just an accident.”

“Give him time Ash. My grandson cares about you a lot.”

“I know professor, thank you.”

-x- 3 Years Later –x-

Gary couldn’t bring himself to see Ash even as he got better. Riolu helped him learn how to control and manipulate aura. He could use it like a sonar and was able to walk about with better ease. In some cases he could even see through Riolu’s eyes.

This was not a perfect fix. Ash was still young and his aura was not strong enough so he could see all the time. Still it was more than enough for him to go on his Pokémon journey when he turned 10.

His mother was worried about him, and honestly thought it was too dangerous for him out there. “Mom I’ll be fine. I’ll have Riolu and other Pokémon to keep me company.”

“I guess, you take care of him.” Riolu saluted. The two made their way to Oak’s lab to get the starter Pokémon.

Ash was fast walking with Riolu at his side. Someone came running out of the lab and ran into Ash. “Hey watch where you’re….oh Ash.” Gary blushed and looked away.

“Gary?” Ash released his aura and he could faintly see the other boy. “Well you’ve grown up nice.”

“So your aura…you can see?”

“A bit, even with 3 years of training I’m still only a beginner, it’ll be a few more years before I can master aura.” Ash smiled. “It’s nice talking to you like this.”

“I know I haven’t been around, I’m…” he wanted to say sorry but somehow those words died on his lips before him. Hard to say it when he’s never apologized for the accident. It hurt to much the guilt always gripped him so tight he could barely breathe. He could still hear Ash’s scream at night, it was so hard to face him after what he did and to learn he had cost Ash his sight nearly destroying his dreams it was too much.

“You’ve got your starter Pokémon yes?” Ash smiled brightly.

“Yeah, and I got a Eevee to raise.”

“That’s great, it looks like we’ll be rivals from now on.” He offered his hand. “I look forward to when we can battle.”

“I won’t hold back.” He took Ash’s hand.

“Hehe, I wouldn’t expect anything less.” They shook hands.

“Ash…After we compete in the Pokémon League there is something I wanna tell you.”

“Huh?”

“So don’t you dare lose to anyone but me okay?” he ran off.

“There he goes.” “Riolu,” his Pokémon nodded.

They continued on to the lab and met with Oak. “Professor I’m here to get my starter Pokémon.”

“Well we do have one but…” he called out the only one he had left Charmander.

Charmander looked at his new master and noticed his lack in sight. “Char char.”

Ash released his aura and saw Charmander. His aura was a red color that Ash recognized for a fire type. His hand came out and he pet the fire type. “Hey there Charmander, my name is Ash it’s nice to meet you.”

“Charmander!” he cried happily and he hopped into Ash’s arms.

‘That’s good, I was worried he’d have issue with fire types after what happened.’ Oak breathed a sigh of relief. Ash pocketed his PokéBall.

Charmander got to stay outside his ball, along with Riolu. Ash preferred this method since he could feel the aura of his Pokémon better when they weren’t in their ball. “Alright Ash, here is your Pokedex and PokéBalls. You can carry up to 10 after that the rest will be transported to me.”

“Okay professor thank you.” He took the dex and the ball and the group was off.

Charmander was immediately protective of his new master. He ran about making sure every rock and twig was out of his way. “Hehe thanks Charmander but that’s not necessary.” He put his hand on the ground and released his aura. In a second he got a good view of everything in a 30 step radius.

“Let’s go guys.” They walked off.

Someone on a bike was speeding towards them. Ash sensed it a little too late, and he got knocked down. “Hey watch where your going kid!” the orange haired girl snapped.

Charmander and Riolu growled. The fighting type knocked her bike over, and the fire type blasted it with Ember. Her bike was scorched. “Gah what’s wrong with your Pokémon?”

“Ohh,” Ash sat up and rubbed his head. He was okay, at the last second he was able to shield himself with his aura.

“You’ll pay for this you brat!” she took her charred bike and ran off.

“What’s her problem?”

To be continued


	2. First Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ash: 2/10 Badges 0

Riolu, Charmander

Pokemon

Riolu – Foresight, Quick Attack, Counter, Endure

Charmander – Growl, Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen

Chap 2 First Pokemon

Ash rested in the sun a bit, his pokemon wanted to be sure he was okay. “I'm fine guys, just a little shaken up is all.” he got up and stretched. “Let's go find a new friend.” He extended his aura sight out looking for any blips. He had Riolu and Charmander beside him, ready to battle whatever came.

He sensed an aura of a normal type pokemon. Aiming his pokedex he got a ping. “Rattata the Mouse Pokemon : Rattata has a strong will to live and can live practically anywhere. Their teeth grow all through their life and to sharpen their teeth they will bite down on hard objects.”

“Sounds like a tough Pokemon you ready Charmander?” the fire type raced ahead to battle the mouse pokemon. Ash could see their auras clash again and again, but it seemed that Rattata knew Run Away cause it quickly fled from battle. Charmander sulked. Ash came over to him and pat him on the head. “It's okay Charmander, it was still good experience.”

They carried on and Ash sensed another aura, it was a mix of normal and something else. He aimed his pokedex in that direction. “Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokemon – Pidgey lives in forests and thickets and tend to shy away from fighting. Although timid it will defend himself if threatened.”

“Riolu!” the fighting type rushed forward.

Pidgey let loose a powerful Gust. Riolu countered with Endure, taking the hit. The battle became a clash of Quick Attack. Ash could see Pidgey's aura weaken, a sign of his losing strength. He tossed a pokeball and it hit Pidgey dead on. It sucked him up and after three jiggles it clicked closed. Ash's face turned into a brilliant smile. “Yes we got a new friend.” Riolu brought the ball back and Ash called him out. “Hey there Pidgey, welcome to the family.”

Ash found them some Oran berries to restore their strength. The two pokemon filled the newcomer in on their trainer, and Pidgey agreed to help look after him. He rather liked not having to be inside his Pokeball.

They were relaxing when some youngsters found him. “Hey guys check this out.”

“This guys got a really rare Pokemon.”

“Hey mister where did you get it.”

“What's wrong with your eyes?” One of them pointed at him.

“Why does you have your pokemon outside their Pokeballs?” Ash couldn't get a word in they just kept bombarding him with questions.

“You must not be a very skilled trainer, if you don't know the basics.” They each brought out their pokeballs.

“Let's teach this newbie how to battle!”

Ash stood up. “If it's a battle you want then bring it on.”

Charmander battled the boys who used Rattata, and Pidgey took on the kids who had fellow Pidgey, and Riolu took on this kid who had a Nidoran M. The kids couldn't believe it, even though Ash was blind he was able to command his pokemon so easily.

“Good work everyone.” he rewarded them with some pats on the head.

“No way, how could you command your pokemon so well?” one of the youngsters was not taking his loss well. He grabbed a rock and tossed it at Ash.

Ash felt the shift in aura and quickly dodged it. His pokemon got defensive, but Ash made no sign of anger. He walked over to the boy.

“You shouldn't throw rocks, it's not nice.” the tone was firm and it made a shiver race through the kid, he nodded and the kids ran off. His pokemon relaxed, and Ash and his team go to recover. He finds some berries Oran and Leppa to help them recover their strength.

The sound of rushing water drew Ash's attention. “Hey guys I'm going to go wash up, we've had a busy day.” he gave them one last pat on the head and let them eat their berries. He followed his aura to a river, he finds a safe spot and begins to strip.

Little did Ash know he was not alone. A young man with green hair had been sketching the nearby water pokemon. He froze when Ash appeared, he was going to say something, that is until he saw the boy strip. He gulped as Ash revealed his naked body, his lightly toned chest and cute nipples revealed when he removed his shirt and vest.

His shoes were kicked off, and his socks were removed. The pants started to get undone and those and his boxers were removed in one go.

The green haired boy marveled at the sight, he whipped out his sketch book and began to draw. The boy's raven locks his cute face, his developing body, his crotch that was crowned with a growing patch of manly hair. His cock was soft but he was hung at least 7 inches, and nestled below were two nicely sized balls. He drew further down drawing his nice legs and well kept feet.

With his sketch complete and Ash moving into the river to bathe, the green haired lad found new desires coursing through him. Since seeing Ash's ass and cock he felt a stirring in his loins. His manhood rubbed the insides of his underwear.

He sat his sketchbook aside and began undoing his own pants. He lowered them enough to free his own manhood, he was hard at six and a half inches. His hair color was certainly natural judging by the similar hair crowning his crotch. He grabbed hold of his cock and began stroking it as he watched Ash wash up. The water made his body glisten in the sun, he took great care washing himself.

The boy licked his lips and stroked himself faster. Pre began flowing from the tip, and his stroking helped spread all over his length. He bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, but then Ash bent over to wash his legs and Tracey got a good shot of the boy's ass. “Ohhhh!” a moan escaped his lips as he came. Hot seed splattered the bushes in front of him.

The noise made Ash jerk and he whipped towards the noise. The boy froze fearing he was caught, then he noticed Ash not opening his eyes. “Who's there?” The green haired lad was so embarrassed he yanked up his pants grabbed his sketch book and ran away.

The noise drew his pokemon to come. Charmander Riolu and Pidgey arrived to late as the boy managed to escape. “Anyone there?” his pokemon responded with a tone that said they found no one. “Guess it was just my imagination.” his pokemon weren't so sure. There was evidence that someone had been there, including the semen left behind, however with so many trainers in the area it was easy for the mystery boy to slip away.

Needless to say his pokemon were gonna keep watch now when Ash bathed. Ash bathed in peace and got dressed. They carried on their quest battling new trainers they came across, gaining new experience and strength for what was to come.

To be continued

Chap 3 Anger of Spearow

Ash bumps into Tracey who got into some trouble with a swarm of Spearow. Ash leads the swarm away and faces off with them. A storm brews and the crew is pushed to the brink, using an aura trick they manage to escape and for a moment Ash sees the aura of a legendary pokemon.

End preview


	3. Anger of the Spearow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Aura Sight

Ash: 3/10 Badges 0

Riolu, Charmander, Pidgey

Pokemon

Riolu – Foresight, Quick Attack, Counter, Endure

Charmander – Growl, Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen

Pidgey – Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust

Chap 3 The Anger of Spearow

Ash returned to his pokemon, and the group continued through Route 1. A distant rumble made Ash stop. “Guys did you hear that?”

“Ri?” “Char?” “Pidg?” the trio of pokemon looked and listened. Sure enough they heard the rumble of thunder, and it was getting closer.

“Let's go guys!” the group moved briskly when a new noise was heard.

“Heeeelllllpppppp!”

“Pidg Pidg!” the flying type, spotted something in the distance.

“Hmm?” Ash focused his aura sight and scanned the area. He saw several flying type auras, a grass type's aura and it was really weak, and a human's aura. “They are in trouble!” the group rushed toward the swarm. “Charmander, Pidgey, Riolu, help him out.” he knew from the aura the person was male.

Charmander let loose a fierce Ember attack, Riolu used Quick Attack, and Pidgey used Gust. The swarm of Spearow scattered but still hung around waiting to fight.

“You okay?” he asked the boy. Said boy was Tracey Sketchit, seeing Ash made the green haired male blushed.

“Oh um thank you for helping me, and my Bulbasaur.” he hugged his grass type.

“Oh so you are a Bulbasaur?” he reached out and pet the grass type. “Here I got something that'll help you out.” he handed him an Oran Berry.

Tracey noticed Ash's eyes were closed. “Are you...I mean...”

“My name is Ash Ketchum, and yes I am blind.” he held his hand out. Tracey took it and shook it.

“My name is Tracey Sketchit, a pleasure to meet you Ash.” he looked to the boy's pokemon. They were standing guard. “Wow you're pokemon are really amazing.” he took out his sketch book and began sketching them. “I've never seen the blue one.”

“That's my friend Riolu, and to his right Charmander, and to his left my new friend Pidgey.” Tracey sketched them all, but stopped when the cry of Spearow tore him from his notebook.

“Oh no!” the swarm of Spearow were back, and angry. The vicious flying types rushed at Ash's pokemon.

“Hang in there everyone.” There were so many Spearow! “What happened?”

“Well I had just caught my Rattata, and I spotted this Spearow. I was drawing him when he spotted me, it attacked me and Bulbasaur. I fought it off, but it came back with it's friends.”

“This is bad, if these Spearow aren't bad enough, there is a fierce storm coming.”

“What?!” the wind tore through the area, and dark clouds filled the sky. It began to rain but this was only the beginning.

“Come on guys we gotta run.”

“Char!” “Ri!” “Pidg!” they agreed.

“Let's go Bulbasaur.”

“Bulba,” the grass type was returned and the group made a run for it. The Spearow kept swooping down trying to attack them.

“Ash not that I'm complaining but how can you see where you are going?”

“Riolu taught me to use aura, I can use it to see. All this rain is actually helping, paints me a clear picture.” A Spearow swooped down and clipped Tracey's leg.

“Ahh, my leg!” he was brought down.

“Tracey,” the blind boy turned. Three Spearow swooped down and began to Peck him cruelly. “Leave him alone!” he swung his bag and tried to scare them off. This however just made him a target. The Spearow unleashed their Fury.

Ash got hit and hit again, but he refused to retreat. “Guys there are to many of them. Take Tracey and get out of here.” his body began to radiate aura.

“Riolu!” the fighting type shook his head no. “Char Char!” as did the fire type. “Pidgey!” the flying type learned a new move, Quick Attack.

Riolu and Pidgey used a double Quick Attack, and knocked some Spearow away, but there was more where that came from. They dove in and knocked Ash's pokemon around. Ash's Pokedex triggered. “Some wild pokemon will attack more aggressively seeing caught pokemon as inferior, or out of jealousy.”

The storm was getting worse to boot, but Ash wasn't backing down. Charmander's fire moves weren't doing well because of all the rain. They all had taken quite a lot of damage, it hurt Ash to see his pokemon so drained and hurting. “No more!” the aura surrounding him erupted, he released his aura and scarred a few of them off. “How did I?” he fell to his knees. Tracey's eyes widened.

The pokemon gasped and went to his side. “I'm okay,” he was putting on a brave face, he was worn out.

Lightning and Thunder began, and the group was in serious trouble. By a stroke of luck, the lightning scarred away some of the Spearow, but their leader wasn't turning back. It dove at Ash with a fierce Peck, Riolu jumped in the way, using his Counter.

Riolu took a critical hit, but he was able to launch back double the power. Spearow was down, and yet it seemed to really want to fight. “You are a tough one.” Riolu fell back. “You did great, rest for now.” he gave him a berry and stood to face the Spearow.

He handed Riolu to Tracey. “I'm going to become a Pokemon Master, you hear me Spearow!” the flying type cried angrily and rushed at Ash.

The boy was oddly calm, Spearow let out a cry and dove at Ash. He grabbed a PokeBall and tossed it. Spearow couldn't dodge in time, and got absorbed into the ball. It jiggled once, twice, and ping! “Alright we did it.” the ball came back to his hand.

The storm calmed down, and Tracey watched in joy. He whipped out his note pad and drew Ash's smiling face. A sparkling light drew both boy's attention. Ash sensed an incredible aura, it was gold and shining brightly. It soared through the sky. “Ohh amazing!” Tracey flipped the pages, and he began to draw it, he managed to catch the image of a legendary pokemon. “Wow.”

This pokemon's aura shined so brightly it brought Ash to tears. “There are so many amazing Pokemon out there.” he fell back and his pokemon caught him. “Thanks guys.” he gave them each a pat on the head.

Tracey finished his sketch of the legendary and went to the next page, drawing Ash surrounded by his pokemon, in his opinion and equally beautiful sight.

To be continued


End file.
